In a power semiconductor device in which wire bonding is performed, a semiconductor element is mounted on a substrate mounted on a heat radiating member, and a terminal block is arranged in a part of the semiconductor device so as to cover the substrate. A plurality of signal terminals are arranged in the terminal block. The signal terminal is a terminal configured to electrically connect the outside of the power semiconductor device and the semiconductor element to each other. Such signal terminal is fixed to the terminal block made of a resin material by insert molding or press fitting (see, for example, FIG. 6 of Patent Literature 1).
In this case, in a wire bonding step of connecting a pattern portion of the semiconductor element and a pad portion of the signal terminal to each other through a signal line, an ultrasonic signal is applied, and hence it is required to strongly hold the signal terminal. However, when the signal terminal is merely fixed to the terminal block by insert molding or press fitting, the signal terminal is resonated due to ultrasonic vibration, and a desired ultrasonic wave may not be applied. Therefore, in Patent Literature 1, a conical opening for exposing a part of the pad portion of the signal terminal is formed in the terminal block, and the entire periphery of the exposed surface is pressed with a resin material, to thereby prevent floating of the pad portion.